One
by Seto's Darkness
Summary: Sasuke just wanted one chance to be with Naruto and he's going to get it, no matter what. Even if it meant showing that he was prettier than that Sakura that Naruto crushes on… [SasuNaru AU yaoi, fluff]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything.

**Warnings: **Yaoi. Shounen-Ai. SasuNaru. AU. Lighthearted fic. Fluff! XD;; **OOC**ness? I'm not sure if this is cliché, though. Some Sakura-bashing from Sasuke's POV. Includes a small scene with a cross-dressing jealous Sasuke XD;; Reads somewhat like a shounen-ai manga.

**Authoresses' Notes:** Sorry for the delay. Announcements and explanations at my profile page :) Thanks to everybody who email-ed, PM'd, IM'd me.

**Promotions: **Please join the C2 for the OTP in Naruto: SasuNaru and NaruSasu: _SasuNaru Shounen ai and Yaoi Heaven_. Please join _my_ forum for Filipino yaoi-shounen-ai enthusiasts. Links are **on my profile**.

Hope you enjoy reading :)

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was six years old when he first saw Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke thought that Naruto looked friendly and cute, but also adorably innocent. He followed the blond kid on his way home. He saw how Naruto was walking alone.

Sasuke ran, as fast as his little, pale legs could take him. Then, he reached Naruto. And he offered his best, friendliest smile. "Want to walk home with me?"

Sasuke wasn't sure if that's how people asked cute blond kids to walk home with them. After all, he has turned down various females who wanted to walk with him before. The blond kid stared at Sasuke, before he scrunched his face childishly, and ran away.

Sasuke walked home alone that day.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was seven years old when he first wanted to impress Naruto.

Sasuke just knew that he wanted to get the other's attention. It filled with a warm feeling, whenever those azure-colored eyes focused to look at him, and only him. He didn't want to ask his genius older brother about these feelings. He was confident he could figure it out.

Sasuke always raised his hand whenever the teacher would ask for a volunteer to solve a problem in the blackboard. He ignored the whispers about 'a nerdy kid', 'arrogant brat' and 'he's so smart!'. His black eyes were focused on the usually-chattering and sometimes-sleeping-in-the-class blond.

Sasuke offered to help Naruto answer a problem in the board. The class applauded loudly when he easily did the problem. Iruka-sensei told Naruto that he should be more like Sasuke. The blond huffed angrily.

Sasuke was glad that he was right. He smiled and brightly gestured towards the blackboard where his handwriting was imprinted. "See? I'm good at this subject, too! I'm good at Science, P.E. and all the others!" He proudly stated to the blond. Naruto looked at him angrily, before he stumped off, loudly muttering about 'arrogant bastards'. Iruka simply gazed fondly at Sasuke's weird way of showing the blond that he wanted attention.

Sasuke never raised his hand in class since then.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was eight years old when he learned that Naruto's an orphan.

Sasuke thought that he could understand the other more now. After all, his parents just perished in a brutal car accident last winter, while Itachi spent more time at work than at home.

Sasuke overheard the boys' taunting of the blond, of how Naruto was probably an undesirable monster since his parents left him in front of Iruka's apartment when he was still an infant. As soon as Sasuke learned that news, he hurried to find the blond.

Sasuke saw Naruto in the central park, alone and wiping furiously at his tears. Sasuke wasn't the type to meddle with somebody's private affairs, but the sight of Naruto, alone, in his sadness was enough.

Sasuke stretched one hand and offered a white handkerchief to the sniffling Naruto. The blond stared at him suspiciously, before he yelled wordlessly and left the park and the saddened charcoal-eyed kid.

Sasuke never approached a crying Naruto since then.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was twelve years old when he first kissed Naruto.

Sasuke, at this point, already knew the explanation behind those furious butterflies that swarmed inside his stomach whenever he thought or saw Naruto. He _like_d Naruto, very, very, very much. He _love_d Naruto in a way that's completely different from the way he loved his older brother.

Sasuke would vehemently deny it, if asked, however, just like the way he would deny that he paid one student to knock Naruto towards him –his lips…- during the first day of classes. He knew that it would have been a lot better if Naruto didn't sputter loudly and made retching noises after the kiss, though.

Sasuke never kissed Naruto in front of others, since then.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke was sixteen years old when knew what he wanted.

He just wanted one date.

He just wanted one chance to be with Naruto.

* * *

**One**

-- Sasuke just wants one chance to be with Naruto… --

* * *

"…W-What?" Uzumaki Naruto stammered out in a faint voice. He prided himself as loud, cheery and brave. Therefore, saying things with such a weak tone of voice was very surprising and uncharacteristic.

Naruto didn't need anyone to tell him, because he was _very_ sure that his face was the epitome of embarrassed surprise. A furious blush colored his tanned cheeks, his lips were parted, and his eyes were dilated disbelievingly,

The person in front of him remained calm and stoic. After a minute or so of Naruto's gaping-fish-expression, the composed teen repeated his earlier statement. "I asked if you'd like to go out with me."

If possible, the blond's cheeks became a darker shade of pink.

"…W-WHAT?!" Naruto shrieked in a manner that could definitely be classified as girly.

The other's face remained impassive; only the glimmer of hope and anticipation betrayed his unruffled façade. Black eyes regarded Naruto, waiting for the answer to his calmly-spoken request. After all, bickering and teasing the blond got him nowhere. After ten years of knowing and pining after Naruto, he still got nowhere near what he wanted.

He just wanted one date – that _one chance_ to be with the one he loved. Just one.

"…It's just one date," Uchiha Sasuke said in a light tone, though he was sure that the blond could hear him gritting his teeth. The tone Sasuke used when he said 'one date' implied that it is unimportant, something that wouldn't mean much. Even if it meant the whole world to Sasuke.

Just one.

"A d-date?" Naruto repeated almost stupidly, and Sasuke was torn between chuckling, yelling or face-faulting.

"Yes," Sasuke replied as slowly, as patiently as he could.

Blue eyes narrowed questioningly at him. Sasuke knew that look. It was a precursor to Naruto getting mad at him, or running away from him.

"…No."

* * *

Naruto should have known that Sasuke wouldn't give up. But then again, he couldn't have believed it, even if he wanted to. He couldn't believe that Sasuke would be interested to go out with him.

Moreover, he couldn't _ever_ believe that Sasuke would resort to this.

He should have known that there was an ulterior motive to Sasuke's question the other day.

_"You like that Haruno, don't you?" _The Uchiha-bastard asked, and Naruto didn't even think before he agreed. Sasuke had glared hotly at the spot besides Naruto's shoulders then, before he walked gracefully away. The fact that he lied about Sakura-chan didn't come to Naruto until yesterday night. He like_d_ Sakura-chan before, but now…

The activity in the crowded corridor stopped to blatantly stare at the… changed Uchiha Sasuke.

The younger Uchiha had his nails painted purple. Lips that were painted with shimmering lip gloss scowled at the people blocking his way. The spiky bluish-black hair was tamed by a straightening iron. As he walked, the sound of heavy heels clicking against the floor resonated in the hushed hallway.

…Heels?

And Uchiha Sasuke was wearing the school uniform… for _girls_.

Naruto was thanking the fact that the skirt wasn't _that_ short and revealing.

Nevertheless, short skirt or not, scandalized whispers and unabashed drooling commenced once everybody got over the shock of seeing the dashing Ice Prince transform into a dashing Ice Prince_ss_.

Sasuke was still scowling when he reached his first target for the day, Haruno Sakura. The entire hallway listened to their Ice Prince's smooth baritone as he haughtily talked to the mortified Sakura.

"I'm prettier, smarter, richer and _better_ than you, Haruno," Sasuke informed her. In Sasuke's jealous rage, he forgot that it was a fact that everybody already knew. The look on the Uchiha's pretty face soured, not that it affected his beautiful appearance. Apparently, everybody except Naruto knew about the statement he shot at the pink-haired girl.

Finished with his speech, Sasuke marched down the hallway to reach his locker.

But not before he shot Naruto a meaningful look.

If any teacher punished him for creating chaos and massive nosebleeds, it was all Naruto's fault.

* * *

"Yes, I'll go out with you," Naruto hissed into the Uchiha's face, right after he dragged the skirt-wearing teen into an empty classroom. The blond was downright livid when he saw multitudes of girls and swarms of guys leering at Sasuke.

If agreeing to go out with the weird and handsome and sexy teen was going to stop Sasuke from wearing that ridiculous attire that made him look feminine, then so be it.

In the darkness of the empty classroom, Naruto's blue eyes failed to see the triumphant smirk on Sasuke's glossy lips, or the resigned glimmer inside those ebony irises.

* * *

It wasn't so bad.

Naruto shook his head. Actually, it was _nice_. More than nice.

Why didn't he agree to this before?

Blue eyes shifted to gaze at his date. It was because he thought that Sasuke was only kidding. He didn't think that Sasuke would seriously want to be with him.

Then again, the Uchiha's actions for the past ten years of knowing each other made sense. Naruto was just too blind –or too much in denial— to see it.

But now…

He knew what he wanted.

* * *

Sasuke had a better time than he imagined.

Watching that horror movie that Naruto liked… even though it meant he had to endure the high-pitched shrieks of his fellow moviegoers. It was worth it though, because he was able to tease Naruto about being a scaredy-cat.

Eating at the Ichiraku ramen stand… even though it meant he had to stomach the unhealthy ramen that Naruto was so fond of. It was worth it though, because he was able to see the brilliant smile on the blond's face as he paid for their meals.

Playing games at the arcade on the mall… even though it meant that he had to be resistant to the heavy music booming from various speakers. It was worth it though, because he was able to feel the rush of adrenaline as he competed with Naruto in the arcade games.

It was a lot better than he dreamed.

It was perfect.

But then again, Sasuke knew from experience that something as perfect as this wouldn't last forever. He lifted obsidian eyes to stare at his date, as he ushered the blond to the mediocre-looking apartment building.

He just wanted one chance. Just one.

And he got it.

"Are you going to ask me out again?" Naruto asked, grinning cheekily, as the blond opened the door to his apartment. The smell of cup ramen reached Sasuke's nose. Figures. Naruto loved ramen so much that he'd eat ramen every single meal.

Naruto looked hopeful as he stared up at him. Sasuke didn't want to think of the implications of that. He chalked it up to the dim lighting of the building's halls. Naruto wouldn't look hopeful, would he?

Sasuke summoned a practiced smirk. His eyes were somber though. "No."

The grin on Naruto's face disappeared.

"Why?"

The smirk on Sasuke's face was strained. But his voice was composed as he explained. Even when his fists were clenched tightly, shaking at his sides. "I just wanted one date. And I had it already. So I won't ask for more."

The explanation felt hollow to Sasuke's ears. But he said he only wanted one chance. He wouldn't push the one he loved to give him more. Because Naruto liked Sakura. Not him.

Sasuke heard Naruto heave a breath. "Let's go out again," Naruto said in a firm voice.

The Uchiha, obviously not expecting this, looked up hurriedly, startled. "What?"

Naruto chuckled lightly, clearly amused. His cheeks were tinted pink, though. "Let's go out again, and again, and again," He clarified, moving closer to the happy-and-shocked Sasuke.

It was uncharacteristic of him, but why not? After all, Sasuke has been pursuing him since childhood. It was time for him to return the favor, hmm?

Sasuke seemed to have recovered already, as he flashed the golden-haired teen a predatory smirk.

"Okay," Sasuke breathed out, and leaned forwards to drop a kiss to his date's waiting lips.

_He wanted one chance… and he got it. But getting that chance again and again and again wouldn't hurt, would it?

* * *

_

**OWARI**

Hehe, the title break in this oneshot came rather late, huh? I've become so used to putting the title after one or two scenes XD;; Anyhow, is it fluffy enough? OOC? I think I like the chasing-and-longing!Sasuke :D

**Promotion: **Caged: SasuNaru **NC17 PWP oneshot: **To avoid causing harm to others, Naruto-in-heat was locked inside a cell. And… they somehow forgot to tell Sasuke to skip checking that cell…**Posted**: Not yet finished/posted, but please do check my livejournal/ffnet profile regularly for the link:D

Thank you, everyone, for your support:)

**Please review :)**


End file.
